Camp Victoria
by ashleyelisabeth14
Summary: A camp for kids 6-16. Bella and Emmett Swan volunteer to be camp counselors along with Jasper and Roaslie Hale, and Alice and Edward Cullen. Bella and edward were bestfriends in kindergarten. Then they meet again. What will happen as sparks emerge? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is our first fanfiction. So be nice. XD please review, it doesn't take long. It will make our day.**

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight, we never will. We just own the plot.  
  
Chapter One; Packing.

"Bella, are you finished packing yet?" Emmett called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost done!" I yell as I grab a pair of my favorite grey sweatpants.

I bounced down the stairs holding my duffel bag and pillow, colliding with Emmett's perfectly built body.

"Hold up there squirt! We don't want any accidents." He laughed as he grabbed my bag walking out the door toward his jeep.

I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie and Renée, my parents; they both had this Friday off to see us off, eating lunch. I hug my parent's goodbye; I was really going to miss them. My brother and I were going to camp Rubicon for two months to be camp counselors. So far I only knew Angela, my best friend from high school, and Rosalie, my brothers girlfriend, were also going to be counselors.

As we drove down the highway I grabbed the camp counselor's sheet that I had received in the mail from my pocket, and double checked the camp schedule – over the weekend, all the counselors had time to learn the ropes before the campers arrived on Monday. I had the 6-8 age group. Then after that the 9-12 age group, and then the 13-16 age group, all for two weeks and two days each before they left for home.

I woke up to Emmett shaking me back and forth in my seat, probably to wake me up.  
"Belly Button, time to wake up, you sleepy head!" He said in a fit of laughter.  
I ignored his stupid nickname for me, as I jumped out of the jeep. He handed me my duffel and pillow. Half asleep I followed him up the stairs to a building; I assumed was the main camp counselor's house. Emmett knocked quietly on the glass panel next to the door. It soon opened with two happy faces smiling brightly at us.

"Hi! I'm Joslyn and this is my husband Wayne! It's very nice to meet you. You must be Bella and Emmett Swan?" she asked looking down at her clipboard.

"Yes, we are." Emmett confirmed for us.

"Okay Bella, you are in cabin number 4 and Emmett you're in number 2, you both have co-counselors, which will arrive shortly. Walk down the dirt path with the sign pointing to the cabins." She said pointing towards a path beside a beautiful lake.

Emmett insisted on walking me to my cabin, being the over protective brother he is. But I politely declined saying I wanted time to think, once I got to the front of the cabin I unlocked the front door with the key Joslyn had given me. When I walked inside I noticed it had a large lounge area and four separate doors on the back wall clearly labeled 'girls' 'counselor swan' 'Counselor Cullen' and 'boys'. I stared at the second counselor's door; I swear the name Cullen sounded oddly familiar. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and headed towards my room, once inside I placed my stuff on my bed, not bothering to unpack in case my co-counselor arrived soon. While I waited for them I sat on the couch in the lounge area flipping through a magazine that was already on the coffee table. After a few minutes I heard the front door creek open, as my head raised from my magazine I stared in awe, a handsome guy with tousled bronze hair and the most wonderful emerald green eyes, stood before me. I almost fainted.

**Just a shortie for our first, posting more chaps as soon as we get reviews.  
- Ashley and Elisabeth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Edward's arrival.  
**

**Edward's POV.**

"Were here!" Alice screamed as we pulled up in the camp car park, I leaned into the back seat of my Volvo and grabbed my suitcase and one of Alice's. We met the two main camp counsellors at the bottom of the steps in front of their house. 

"Hi im joslyn" the female counsellor said. 

"And im Wayne, you are…?" the man said looking over at Joslyn's clipboard. 

"Edward and Alice Cullen" I said formally, shaking both of their hands. 

"Hello" Alice said politely as the two counsellors smiled at us. 

"Alice you are in cabin 3 and Edward in cabin 4, both of your co-counsellors have arrived, you will have about an hour before lunch" Wayne said handing us both keys to the cabin.

"YES!" Alice cried looking down at her phone. 

"What's up?" I asked peering at her phone before she whipped it back into her pocket. 

"Jaspers my co-counsellor" she grinned running towards her cabin "I'll see you later" 

I couldn't help but smile to myself; on the way here Alice was worried that she would be stuck with some 'loser' as her co-counsellor, instead of her boyfriend Jasper.

When I got to my cabin I slowly opened the door to see a fairly good-sized lounge area, I scanned the room but stopped when I saw her, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, was going to be my co-counsellor. How much more lucky could I get?

She had Neutrogena commercial clean pale skin, dark brown loose curly hair and stunning brown eyes.

"Hi" she said shyly fumbling with the hem of her shirt. 

"Hey" I replied placing my bag on the ground. "I'm Edward Cullen"

"I'm Bella" 

"Do you have a last name?" I laughed 

"Swan" she said pointing a thumb at her bedroom door which read 'Counsellor Swan'

After Bella and I talked for a while we both went to our rooms to unpack, she explained to me that she didn't want to start until I came so she could introduce herself.

When it was time for lunch Bella and I walked over to the mess hall, and met the other counsellors;

There were Angela and Eric in cabin 1, Emmett and Rosalie in cabin 2, Alice and Jasper in cabin 3, and Bella and I in cabin 4. The main counsellors, Joslyn and Wayne, in the main house. 

I sat next to Bella at one of the tables, and on her left sat her brother, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, jasper, Angela and Eric.

During lunch I found out that Rosalie was Jasper's sister as well as Emmett's girlfriend, but even though I heard the conversation, I could not keep my eyes off of Bella, because she was absolutely gorgeous.

For lunch we all shared 3 large pizzas, after I finished my mouthful I leaned towards Bella and asked "Are you exited about Monday?"

"Yes, are you?" She smiled.

I turned around to face her and we started a conversation.

"Yes. Have you been here before?" I asked politely.

"Only once, when I was 6. You?"

"Yeah, I went when I was 6 too." I laughed.

"I don't know why, but, your name sounds oddly familiar to me." She said.

"Really?" I questioned. "I thought the same thing about you."

"Counsellors, please listen. We are not doing anything this afternoon, so please do as you want. There will be dinner served at 6:30pm sharp in the mess hall." Joslyn announced.

Bella looked like an angel as she stood. Even in her sweatpants she looked amazing. She walked towards the door and turned around, probably waiting for me. I grinned and walked towards her. We soon found ourselves stepping inside our cabin, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. We both found ourselves retreating back to our rooms.

**A/N: yes, our second chapter in Edwards POV, please review, it make us happy :) review and give us some ideas, we will try and fit as many into the story as possible.**

- Ashley and Elisabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry we didn't post this sooner, but my computer crashed. :/ and I just got it back then. Chapter two we posted from school, but we couldn't do that today for chapter 3. We got 216 hits in just two days! That's great! But only four reviewed. **** Please review, we want constructive criticism! We want more to review, otherwise we won't post anymore. Also, ideas are greatly appreciated. Chapter 3 here we go. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** This goes for every chapter. We don't own twilight, we never will. We just own the plot.**

Chapter 3; Questions.

Bella's POV.

I retreated back to my room, Unsure of what to do. Thoughts swirled around in my head. The name 'Cullen' sure did sound familiar. But where had I heard it? Or was it just nothing? Confused, I decided to read. I picked up my favourite book I had brought with me; Wuthering heights. I loved this book and almost knew it off by heart. I continued to sit slowly on my bead, and lay down.

After being lost in my book for more that half an hour, I was startled by a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Unsure if there was actually anyone there.

The door opened slowly and Edward popped his head round the corner.

"Hey." I said as I slowly got up of the bed. "What's up?'

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to get to know each other before the campers arrive?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's a great idea." I answered.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked out of my room, through the lounge and out the door. I put my hand in my pocket looking for the key. My hand came out of my pocket empty. Dang, I must have left the key in my room.

"Allow me." Edward said as he swiftly grabbed a key out his pocket and locked the cabin door.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We started a conversation as we walked the trails around the camp.

"How about twenty questions?" He asked.

I nodded so he begun. "How old are you?"  
"I'm 19. Just graduated." I said. "How about you?"

"I'm 20, I graduated a year ago." He answered with a dazzling smile.

I stood there shocked and dazed. His smile was so beautiful.

"Bella?" He asked; worry crossing his face. He then waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said, startled. Oh, I realised I had just blanked out.

"Are you okay? You blanked out there for a few seconds."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine.' I replied. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I spoke. No doubt my cheeks were red. I turned away, embarrassed and looked at the trees surrounding us.

"Okay, good. Let's continue." He stated. But it almost sounded like a question, so I nodded and we continued to walk aimlessly around.

"I feel like I've known you before, like ages ago. From like kinder or something." He said suddenly, after minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, same. What kinder did you go to?" I asked curiosity ringing in my voice.

"Um, some place in forks. I think it was Forks preschool. That name sounds familiar." He replied.

"Oh, I went there to! I moved just out of Seattle in year two with my mom. Do you still live in forks?"

"Wow, I knew it. Yeah, I still live in forks."

We continued our conversation for a little bit longer and soon found ourselves back at the cabins. I saw Emmett walking out of his cabin just as we rounded the corner.

"Bella!" He called, Giving Edward a bit of a weird look.

"Excuse me." I said to Edward, walking over to my brother. "Yes Emmett?"

"Is that your co-counsellor?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, that's Edward." I replied to his question. "Don't worry he's really nice, and I just found out that we went to kinder together."

"Hey, I remember Eddie boy!" Emmett laughed walking over to Edward, shaking his hand. "Awh, I remember you two, best friends, swimming naked in the kiddie pool!" Emmett said, sounding like a dork.

"Emmett!' I yelled, and smacked him lightly on the arm. "That's enough!"

"Sorry Belly – Button." Emmett snickered. Rosalie then called him from the porch of their cabin.

"Emmie, come here, help me unpack, and stop annoying Bella!" She said. I shot her a thankyou look, and she smiled.

"Coming Rosie!" Emmett replied running to her. He was crazy for her and would do anything.

"Belly – Button?" Edward asked, hiding a smile.

"Don't ask." I replied slightly embarrassed.

**End of chapter 3! Woo, I did this just for you guys.**

**A/N: by the way, we are not going to do those things where they do Bella's pov for one conversation, then Edwards for another, because that's boring and repetitive. ****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you haven't caught on yet, they're all human. XD**

Chapter 4;  
Edward's POV.  
After I had returned to my room after taking a walk along the trails with Bella, I sat on my bed thinking of everything we talked about, right up to the part where Emmett had called her Belly-button. "I need to think of my own nickname for Bella." I thought aloud. (A/N: leave your nickname for Bella in a review and the best one will be chosen for the story :D)

I was pulled out of my deep thought when I heard a knock at my door, Bella then opened it slightly.  
"I'm going to have a shower, so don't come in." she laughed.  
"Okay" I smiled at her, before she disappeared.  
A few minutes later, when I heard Bella shout "I'm done with the shower now" I walked over to the bathroom and showered as well. While I was rinsing the rest of my conditioner out of my hair I heard a slight mumble, but thought nothing of it. After I got out I got dressed I walked into the lounge area almost crashing into Bella.  
"Sorry" I said softly, as she smiled warmly at me.  
"We have to go to dinner now, I thought I would wait for you." She said going slightly pink in the cheeks.

"You exited about learning the ropes tomorrow?" Bella asked me when we were halfway to the mess hall.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Kind of, I'm a bit clumsy so I'm worried ill break something"  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure your safe" I said giving her a sideways glance.  
She smiled a bright smile that took my breath away.

I mumbled something unintelligible, and she just smiled again.  
Once inside the mess hall I noticed that all the tables were changed, into groups for campers.  
Once we all sat down we got our dinner brought out to us, we had fettuccini cabonara.  
After we ate dinner we all went back to our cabin's and went to bed early, tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.

The next morning, when I woke up I could hear water running through some pipes in the cabin so I assumed Bella was in the shower. Once she was out I had my own getting dressed in some khaki shorts and a fitted royal blue t-shirt, when I walked onto the deck of our cabin I froze. Bella was sitting on the swinging chair in black shorts and a pale blue tank top, which hugged her curves perfectly.  
"Hey, you ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah" I replied, releasing the air that was trapped in my mouth. I held out my hand for her to take, and she took it without hesitation. I help her from the chair and she let go of my hand, making it feel bare.

While we walked towards the mess hall, I kept giving Bella quick sideways glances, I hoped she didn't notice. But I couldn't help it, she was beautiful.

We reached the mess hall to have our breakfast. We pancakes smothered in maple syrup and butter. Yum.  
We finished our breakfast relatively quick and then headed on down do the clearing near the lake to begin our course for the ropes and rock climbing.  
When we got there, everybody else had arrived so Wayne started. "Today we will be learning how to use the rock climbing wall and the ropes course safely."  
I heard an enthusiastic 'YES!' from behind, most probably Emmett.  
"If you would like to follow us to the rock climbing area, we can get started." Joslyn stated.  
After a quick two minute walk we arrived at an area with three different sized rock climbing walls for the different age groups.  
After being shown how to put on the harnesses properly, and how to manage the ropes, we had the chance to climb one of the rock wall's Bella chose the middle one, so I decided to go on the same one as well.  
Just before Bella and I reached the top of the wall her foot slipped and I thought she was about to fall off before she quickly put her foot on a nearby 'rock'. I heard her let out a sigh of relief before she propelled herself to the ground, with me right behind her.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Alice chirped skipping towards us.  
"Yeah, I just slipped. That's all" Bella said blushing.  
"C'mon" Alice sang dragging Bella after the camp leaders.  
"They look like best friends already" Jasper noted, as he walked with me to the rope's course.  
When we got to the rope's course we went straight into learning our way along the obstacles, and how to make sure everyone is safe while we do the course with the actual campers.  
While we were all waiting for Alice and Jasper to finish the course, we all walked back to the start. A few meters from the beginning, Bella tripped over a stone and I quickly threw my arms out to catch her.  
"Thank you." she whispered still in my arms.  
"You're welcome," I said awkwardly putting her on her feet.  
"Okay guys, its time for lunch now. And after that we will do a few more activity run throughs." Joslyn announced as we started walking towards the mess hall.

**A/N: another chapter done! We will be probably updating every week now, but we won't update again until we get 5 more reviews!**

- Ashley and Elisabeth.


	5. Authors Note  we're back !

**Authors Note – We're back !**

okay, so we decided to write more !

I – Ashley – am writing chapter five now.

sorry for keeping it so long !

and to **Cheyenne Cullen**, we wrote these chapters in our lunch time at school so we didn't have a lot of time, sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Okay, so I tripped. No big deal Bella! Of course it was a big deal!

Great now I'm arguing with myself.

Well at least Edward caught me. I couldn't help but stare into those piercing green eyes. I swear my heart stopped for a second.

We continued our way to the mess hall for lunch in silence. It wasn't awkward, Edward could tell I was thinking so he didn't speak, for which I was grateful for. I was so confused, I'd known Edward my whole life, yet hadn't seen him for roughly 11 years? And in those 11 years, he had grown incredibly gorgeous, with that tousled bronze hair, and those lips…

I was snapped out of my thoughts to Alice, snapping her fingers in my face. And I heard Emmett say in the back ground 'She's not responding, maybe we should slap her.' Followed by an 'Ow, Rosie!'

"Huh?" I said looking at my surroundings. We were in the mess hall; Alice was standing in front of me, with Edward by her side looking worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice said.

"Um, yeah, I think I'll just go lie down, or something." I mumbled. I then turned to leave the mess hall to return to my room.

"I'll come with you." Edward said. My heart fluttered a little bit a his voice.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as we were walking.

"No, not really." I said as a wave of nausea hit me.

I felt myself slowly spiralling towards the ground. The last thing I heard before my head hit the ground was a strangled cry 'Bella!' Then I was pulled into the darkness.

-

I awoke to a dark room, confused. I saw a sleeping Edward in a chair in the corner. My head throbbed, I reached my hand to touch it and felt a slight lump and bruise.

"Ow" I said.

Edward's sleeping form moved, and I saw him opening his eyes. "Bella, you're awake, how are you feeling?" he asked as he rushed to my side.

"Um…" I hesitated. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened. I blushed, this was embarrassing.

Edward chuckled. "You should be fine, only a bump to the head. My guess is that you fainted because of lack of energy, you barely ate any breakfast this morning and didn't have anything to drink while we were learning the courses. So I brought you here, it's the camps 'sick bay'"

"Yeah, thanks, and that I'm really clumsy." I blushed, still embarrassed. "What time is it?" I said squinting through the window. It was slightly dark outside.

Edward looked at his watch and replied about 8pm.

"Oh" I said.

"I didn't get any dinner, so, did you want to go find some with me?" He asked, slightly hesitating.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry for keeping you here; you should have just left me…"

"Left you? I don't think so Bella" He smiled, and I blushed, again. "So, want to head out?"

"Yeah sure" I replied.

He walked me out to his car, I think was a Volvo.

I just realised how cold it was once we were in the car, and I shivered. He noticed this and shrugged off his black leather jacket and handed it to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitating before grabbing the jacket. He nodded. "Thanks" I said, grateful. I put on the jacket and I could just smell his scent coming off of it. He smelt amazing.

**A/N: so I know, it's not that long, but I'm just getting back into this! Please review with ideas and feedback! Thanks!**

- Ashley. 


End file.
